Passage of Time
Measuring Time Each Scy'kadian year is split into four seasons, with Scy'kadian New Year falling on the first day of Sowing: Adventurers in The Weft sometimes claim to experience a ninety first day in Goldyn, no doubt a strange temporal effect caused by arcane saturation. Scy'kadians also measure time in weeks of seven days each, the names of which are: Finally, some folk judge time by the moons. The Ghost Moon is full once every two weeks - this period is called a Moon Cycle or simply a Cycle. The Dragon Moon grows full only once a year. The Blood Moon grows full at random, usually once a season, but lasting for several days. Scy'kadians wishing to write the date do so as follows: Festivals And Special Days Each realm has it's own local festivals and days which are deemed important, many of which align with historical anniversaries or astrological events. Here are some that are widely known: * New Year's Day - 1st Sowing * Greenscale Equinox - 23rd Sowing: The Dragon Moon is at it's fullest, bathing all in a greenish glow by night. * King's Day - 44th Sowing: Celebrated only in Arkhos, this day marks the birth date of the current High King. A cup is raised to his health in each household, and some nobles also engage in a practice called "The Serfing," in which a (generally disgraced) member of a noble house spends a day acting as a servant to a specially chosen and loyal serf family. * The Souling Bridge - 61st Sowing: Sometimes abbreviated to "The Souling," this is a time when Nether bleeds slightly into the material plane. Some choose to leave offerings to the departed, suspecting they may return, and pray to Kree to help them find their way to the Holds. Necromancers work powerful rituals during this time, and tethered spirits are at their strongest. * Warrior's Meet - 1st Goldyn: A day for warriors to give thanks to Balrof, via tournaments, duels, and other displays of arms. * Lianda's Giving - 21st Goldyn (can differ by a day or so): Also called the "Goldyn Solstice" this marks the longest day of the year, and as such is celebrated by Lianda's worshippers. The Dwarves call this "Khad Borr" or "Forging Day" and show their devotion to Fundun by stoking the forges and making gifts of metal or stone for those they respect; such gifts are bestowed during what is called the "Feast Of Giving" and this aspect of the custom has been adopted by many Human realms (though the gifts are more often given to direct family). * Victor's Day - 50th Goldyn: Celebrated in Arkhos and Thaedia as the day Kalomesch was slain. In Frael this is called "The Breaking Of Bones;" it is marked by the hunting of Undead and the destruction of Pharidae effigies. * Redling's Kiss - 76th Goldyn: Legend has it that a Halfling named Thomas Redling once fell in love with a Faerie girl. He dared not approach, and so took to leaving red fancies in a glade for her to find. Originally a Halfling holiday, on this day folk leave red gifts for those to whom they bare secret romantic affection. * Sindor Lò Te Ehlim Gwén - 1st Felling: Translated to common as "Remembrance Of The Long Fall," haunting music fills Greenfang Forest as the Elves sing of their lost glories. Their songs continue for several days and this is considered a time of mourning. * High Harvest - 20th Felling: The Harvest Equinox, when followers of Gowlur (as well as most farmers) give thanks to the forest God for allowing healthy crops to grow. * Trickster's Day - 32nd Felling: A day to honor Rilien by playing harmless pranks on friends. Thieves will oft honor The Trickster by stealing and then returning a simple trinket. Less known, is that followers of Lokus call the night of the 32nd "Cackling Gloom" and will pull their own pranks, though these are far from harmless and can even seem nonsensical. * The Trimoon Eclipse - 77th Felling: All three moons pass into eclipse (though they do not have to be full) and loci around Scy'kadia flare with arcane power. During this time Mages find it easier to draw upon Magic, and scholars suspect this is due to a temporary weakening of The Vortex. * Darkling Night - 21st Rime (can differ by a day or so): The Rime Solstice, the longest night of the year; a time for servants of Whalash to go about their shadowy tasks with vigor. * Day Of Devils - 69th Rime: Marking the day the lost demon-infested realm of Gorgondin fell, servants of the Ruinous powers gather to make offerings and sacrifices to their patrons. Those who attempt to summon demons on this day find their rituals unusually easy to conjure, but also run the risk of getting more than they asked for... * The Wolftime - (Differs) Rime: When the Blood Moon grows full in Rime, Shifters become especially savage. Even the potency of Beastbane tends to wane, and cannot be relied upon to prevent a shift...